Silver Shroud Radio
}} Silver Shroud Radio is a radio station that broadcasts Galaxy News Radio re-runs of the pre-War adventures of the hero: The Silver Shroud around the area of Goodneighbor. It is run by Kent Connolly, a ghoul from before the Great War that is a fan of the Silver Shroud and wishes to see his favorite hero come to life. Plot summary Tracks There are six episodes of the Silver Shroud Radio Show, which play in order on the station with a Galaxy News Radio opening and closing for each episode encouraging listeners to "tune in next week for another exciting episode."Kent will also broadcast messages over the radio to the Sole Survivor, should the player choose to accept the role of the Silver Shroud. * Episode 1: A Slaying in Scollay Square * Episode 2: The Mystery of Mayor Murphy * Episode 3: In the Parlor of Mysteries * Episode 4: Fat Fahy’s Folly * Episode 5: Into the Robot's Den * Episode 6: The Mechanist Unmasked! After completing The Silver Shroud quest line, the radio station will become inactive. Depending on the choices made during the quest line, the radio station can become active again once the Sole Survivor reaches certain levels to inform the player that upgrades are available for the Silver Shroud custome. Transcript Episode 1: A Slaying in Scollay Square Audio Footsteps Man: "Just down this alley." Female Thug: "Well, well, well. Looks like someone got lost on the wrong side of the tracks." Male Thug: "Hehe, yeah wrong side of the tracks." Man: "I'm just meeting a friend. No business of yours. Perhaps I'll just call him. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Female Thug: "Not so fast, fancy pants. Your wallet and that snazzy brief case you're carrying: hand them over, now!" Man: "I most certainly will not. Do you have any idea who..." Gunshot Male Thug: "Aw geez Louise, why did you go and do that?" Female Thug: "Because he could have made us that's why. You want to spend another stretch in the pokey? Now, let’s see what's in this fancy case... nothing! Papers, no cash, its worthless. Ugh, get his wallet. A suit like this has gotta have something." Male Thug: "Alright, alright, let’s see, 20 bucks, a driver’s license... oh man, we done it this time. Do you know who this is? We just wasted Mayor Murphy!" Female Thug: "What? The Mayor Murphy, what in the blazes was he doing here, up in Scollay Square?" Silver Shroud: "A mystery to be sure." Female Thug: "Who said that? Show yourself!" Silver Shroud: "You have murdered a man in cold blood, justice must be served!" Male Thug: "It's the Silver Shroud, let's get out of here!" Female Thug: "I ain't afraid of the Silver Shroud. You hear me? Come out, and I'll do you like I did the Mayor!" Silver Shroud: "Death has come for you, evil doer, and I am its Shroud!" Gunshots Male Thug: "Agggh!" Female Thug: "No!" Silver Shroud: "My work here is done, or is it? What brought you to Scollay Square Mayor Murphy? A journey that left you dead and Boston leaderless, why venture?" Footsteps Silver Shroud: "Emerge from the shadows villain, or face the justice of The Silver Shroud!" Episode 2: The Mystery of Mayor Murphy Audio Gunshots Silver Shroud: "Slowly now, reveal yourself!" Mistress of Mystery: "Silver Shroud, fret not old friend. It’s only me. Silver Shroud: "Mistress of Mystery! What brings you to Scollay Square on such a foul night?" Mistress of Mystery: "Tracking our dear Mayor Murphy who was up to some mischief." Silver Shroud: "The Mayor? So he wasn't here in some kind of official capacity? Mistress of Mystery: "Hardly. Here, let me show you, the contents of the late mayor’s case." Silver Shroud: "But these are real estate papers, leases and deeds from most the businesses in Scollay Square." Mistress of Mystery: "Indeed they are, my intrepid investigator. It would seem our Mayor Murphy was involved in a rather crooked caper. He was here to meet with some other mysterious malefactor." Fat Fahy: "So Mr. Mayor I hope you found the place alright…" Gunshots Fat Fahy: "What the? Silver Shroud? And Mistress of Mystery? And the mayor? Dead? Silver Shroud: "Fat Fahy, the infamous mob boss! So you were meeting with Mayor Murphy? But why? Tell me and you may yet live." Mistress of Mystery: "Best listen to my friend, Fahy." Fat Fahy: "I’ll never talk, you two are in over your heads." Silver Shroud: "So be it! Death has come for you evil doer, and I am its…" Fat Fahy: "Shroud. Shroud this, crime fighter!" Gunshots Fat Fahy: "Later, suckas!" Mistress of Mystery: "Silver Shroud! You’re shot!" Silver Shroud: "Ugh, just a graze. You must… go after him." footsteps Mistress of Mystery: "No, we’ll let our quarry flee for now. That bullet must be removed. And you are bleeding, badly." Silver Shroud: "Must get back to my… " Mistress of Mystery: "Hush now stoic shroud, I will take you to my parlor. It is close and that wound is worrisome. " Silver Shroud: "The parlor, it’s been so long." Mistress of Mystery: "Indeed it has has old friend… old love, indeed it has. And now, we must away!" Episode 3: In the Parlor of Mysteries Audio Silver Shroud: "Jasmine, Chamomile, Bane, Ecstasy, this can only be...The Den of Mysteries!" Mistress of Mystery: "Be still sweet, Shroud. I removed that scumbag’s slug but you’re sick with fever and still suffering." Silver Shroud: "Mistress of Mystery, no, I’m alright, but the Mayor! Fat Fahy! We stumbled upon a most sinister plot, old friend." Mistress of Mystery: "Ha! No, dear heart. The Shroud stumbled, the Mistress maneuvered. I knew of the Mayor’s misdeeds for many days. I followed him to that fateful meeting with Fat Fahy. I was about to…" Police Chief (Over Megaphone): "Attention! Silver Shroud and Mistress of Mystery! This is Chief Corcoran of the Boston Police Department. We know you're in there! You are both wanted in connection to the murder of Mayor Murphy. Come out with your hands up!" Mistress of Mystery: "Hmm. It would seem that our leaving the scene of the Scollay Slaughter was terribly timed. Incurring the wrath of Boston’s finest is an unfortunate and unexpected annoyance." Silver Shroud: "Unexpected by us maybe, but perhaps not by Fat Fahy. Ugh… I’m starting to... to see into his twisted plan, ugh! Damn this gunshot wound!" Police Chief (Over Megaphone): "Look, heroes, we can clear this up. Come out now unarmed. I will see that you two get the best lawyers in the city." Mistress of Mystery: "Hmph. Excuse my assumption, but even the most astute attorney couldn’t help us now." Silver Shroud: "You’re right Mistress, we must away from your den and evade the police, clear our names, and take Fahy down." Police Chief (Over Megaphone): "That’s it! We’re coming in!" being kicked in Police Chief: "Silver Shroud, Mistress of Mystery hands up by order of the Boston Police." Silver Shroud: "Chief Corcoran, I am Death’s shroud, but you are undeserved of my terrible justice. Think on my mercy." Police Chief: "Stop or we’ll shoot. Men, open fire." commotion Police Chief: "Dammit, where did this mist come from?" Officer Liebowitz: "Wait, it's clearing. Chief, they ain’t here. They’re gone!" Police Chief: "I was hoping you would say that Officer Liebowitz, I was hoping you’d say that." Episode 4: Fat Fahy’s Folly Audio Pauly: "Come on, Dollface, it’s right through here." opening "Mysterious Woman: "Oh gee, Pauly, I ain't never been in a secret gangsta’ hide out before." Fat Fahy: "What the? Pauly! You dumb jamoke! What’s the big idea bringing a dame into our hideout, into my hideout!" Pauly: "Aw, relax, boss, she’s alright. Ain’t you alright, Wendy? Cindy? Yeah." "Mysterious Woman: "It’s Candy, and yeah, of course I’m alright. I’m just a young dumb girl in love with a handsome, dangerous man." Fat Fahy: "Aw, brother. Alright, the skirt can stay. But close that door, the last thing we need is…" Gunshots Silver Shroud: "The Silver Shroud infiltrating your nefarious lair? " Fat Fahy: "Holy cannoli! It’s the Nightmare of Night, the Deceptive Detective, the Dark Dick! Pauly, you idiot! You were duped! That’s no normal dame!" Mistress of Mystery: "Quite right, you custodian of criminality, for I am not Candy the captivating companion. It is I, the Mistress of Mystery. I have clouded Pauly’s paltry perceptions to gain access to your den of depravity." Pauly: "Sorry, boss, I had no idea!" Silver Shroud: "Your mistake is our gain. Pauly, is it? Death has come for you evil doer, and I am its Shroud!" Gunshots Fat Fahy: "Pauly! No! Okay, okay listen! Whatever you want Silver Shroud, I’ll do it, just don’t kill me too!" Silver Shroud: "Pathetic and predictable, when faced with fear the cocksure culprit." Fat Fahy: "Ha ha, hahahahahaha, oh you two! Crime fighters? What a laugh. And you call me predictable. You don’t got any idea, do ya’s?" Silver Shroud: "Why the joviality, Fahy? I, the Silver Shroud, have got you dead to rights! Yet you persist in this mindless guffawing. Not the behavior I would expect from a criminal mastermind." Fat Fahy: "And you’re right. Criminal mastermind? Me? Bub, you’re as dumb as that getup. I’m just a pawn in this game pal, you see? My master, the real master, he’s been pulling all the strings." Mistress of Mystery: "You mean…" Fat Fahy: "That’s right, Mistress, this was all just a big distraction. While we were here having our little jaw session, my boss has been at your parlor stealing back those deeds you took from Mayor Murphy’s briefcase." Mistress of Mystery: "Treacherous toad, you defiled my sacred sanctum? For that, you will feel my fury. Behold the Blade of Bastet!" *of blade and splat Silver Shroud: "Mistress, no! We needed him alive." Fat Fahy: "Ha... that was never -- crackling* -- going to happen. I ain't never been alive. You see?" Silver Shroud: "By the shadows, Fat Fahy, he’s… he’s a robot!" Fat Fahy: "Wow… crackling ain't you quite the detective? Too bad your career as a crime fighter-- crackling --is over. Mob-bots! Attack!" Mistress of Mystery: "Mobster Robots! Assaulting at all angles! Not even the Silver Shroud can kill what isn’t alive." Silver Shroud: "Watch me, Mistress! Watch me. Heyaaah! Haha!" gunshots Episode 5: Into the Robot’s Den Audio Silver Shroud: "That’s all of them. Fat Fahy’s mob-bots have been sent back to the mechanical hell that spawned them." Mistress of Mystery: "Yes, my collared companion, and no. Robotic hell spawns they were, but not Fat Fahy’s. For he himself presented the facts, someone else is actually…" Silver Shroud: "The master of it all. You’re right, but who? Dearest Mistress of Mysteries you and I have battled Boston’s rogues gallery for years… This, this is someone new." Mistress of Mystery: "Certainly, but which criminal culprit had the technological know-how to construct such clockwork calamities? I don’t…" Mob-Bot: "You don’t know anything-- crackling --yeah, right-- crackling but I, I do see. And I’ll tell ya too-- crackling --on one condition." Silver Shroud: "By the shadow streets of Southie, one of the mob-bots heads is still talking!" Mob-Bot: "You’re darn right I am. I can’t feel my legs cause you shot me up good, Shroud, but I still got my kisser, see? And, and I’m going to use it to tell ya’s where the big boss man is, see?" Silver Shroud: "And your one condition?" Mob-Bot: "You take my head with ya’, so's I can see ya’ take that creep down. Yeah, what did he ever do for me, huh? Ok, so he created me, whoop-dee-do. Who needs a father who sends his kids out to die?" Mistress of Mystery: "Silver Shroud, I sense truth in this clockwork crook. Shall I?" Silver Shroud: "Use your Blade of Bastet to free the mob-bot’s head from its now destroyed body. Hm, mm, mm. Do it." slice of blade and electronic crackling Mob-Bot: "Hah, sweet freedom! Thanks, Dollface!" Silver Shroud: "Now tell us! Who is your creator, the robotic puppet master pulling your twisted wires? Speak, you decapitated electronic evil doer!" Mob-Bot: "Eh, eh, eh, that would spoil all the fun. You got to see for yourself. Come on, let’s beat fate. To the big warehouse down on Pier Twelve." Mistress of Mystery: "Fine, you amoral automaton, we’re away!" Footsteps Silver Shroud: "A moonless night, and an unguarded skylight. Just what we needed to stealthily infiltrate this warehouse." Mistress of Mystery: "Yes, and our view from above is advantageous, for the gathering below is unlike any soiree I’ve ever seen." sounds Silver Shroud: "Robots! Dozens of them, all shapes and sizes, and all prestige. Their leader! Another robot, no, not a robot! A man in a robot costume!" Mob-Bot: "Shhh! Shut up you dummies! Us robots got good hearing, you’re going to get yourselves caught. Now listen, Boss-Man is about to talk." The Mechanist: "My robotic children, my glorious creations! We stand tonight at the dawn of a new era. For too long the human vermin of Boston have destroyed this fair city. The flesh is weak, but steel! Steel is strong. You, my children, will usher in a new age, an age of robots led by me! Your father, the Mechanist!" Silver Shroud: "The Mechanist! So, evil does have a name." The Mechanist: "The revolution begins tonight my precious offspring! But first, let’s welcome our special guests for this evening. Silver Shroud, and the Mistress of Mystery." Mob-Bot: "Uh oh." Episode 6: The Mechanist Unmasked! Audio crackling Silver Shroud: "Dangling over a pit of fire. Reminds me of our adventure against the Chelsea Mangler, eh, Mistress?" Mistress of Mystery: "Indeed, Silver Shroud. But that malformed murderer was but a moppet compared to the malignancy of The Mechanist!" The Mechanist: "Malignant, am I? No, Mistress of Mystery, what you mistake for evil is actually... enlightenment. Only I, The Mechanist, truly understand the folly of human kind. The flesh is weak. Metal is the future of Massachusetts!" The Silver Shroud: "The only future you have is a long nap in a deep hole, Mechanist! To me, you're just another two-bit hustler with delusions of grandeur! And by the way, you're not fooling anyone with that cheap get-up! You're as human as the rest of us." Mistress of Mystery: "Stalwart Shroud, glance skyward and see. Our newfound friend, the head of the bodiless bot. And it would seem he's biting, through our bindings!" clacking, rope snapping Mob-Bot: "Eyy, down there! Mechanist! You robot wannabe! Remember me? No? I didn't think so. That's the problem. Ya made me but ya didn't love me! You didn't love any of us ya selfish jamoke! Now it's time to pay!" Mistress of Mystery: "Gasp!" The Mechanist: "Fools, all of you! Attack, my robot children. Destroy these interlopers!" The Silver Shroud: "The robots, they're advancing! And our weapons have been confiscated. So, fisticuffs it is then!" Mistress of Mystery: "And furiously fluid footwork! Haaiah!" sound Robot: "By order of our master, The Mechanist, You. Will. Be. Destroyed! Dee-Stroy-Eed!" sound The Silver Shroud: "And that! Ha, ha! Is the last of them. Now, for The Mechanist! But where did that vile ruffian escape to?" Mob-Bot: "Hey, Silver do-gooder! It's me, the head! Yeah, that's right, I'm up here, in the rafters. I'm your eye in the sky! I saw where The Mechanist went! He's in that office, up the stairs!" Mistress of Mystery: "Well done, heroic head. Your adjusted attitude has made allies of us all! Silver Shroud, shall we?" The Silver Shroud: "We shall." footsteps The Mechanist: "Stop right there! Not a step closer! You may have defeated my robot children, but now, I will turn your one weapon against you!" Mistress of Mystery: "Silver Shroud! He's armed with your Silver Shooter! Your most revered rifle!" The Silver Shroud: "So he is, Mistress. So. He. Is. Alright, Mechanist! It's your move! Shoot if you've got the chutzpah." The Mechanist: "I've been waiting for this moment a long time, Silver Shroud. With you and your harlot out of the way, the age of the robots can truly begin! Now... Die!" gunshots The Mechanist: "Nhaaaaah!!" Mistress of Mystery: "Silver Shroud, The bullets! They bounced! Ricocheted right off your raiment, right back at..." Silver Shroud: "The Mechanist! Ha ha! That's right, Mistress, For what kind of crime fighter would I be without a few mysteries of my own? The Silver weapon, of the Silver Shroud, can never harm... The Silver Shroud!" The Mechanist: "So... this is... the end... all I wanted... was a better, life. A better, Commonwealth. Free from the petty squabbles... of humankind." Mistress of Mystery: "We have the why, but not the who. Stalwart Shroud, unmask this miscreant, and reveal the man beneath the metal!" The Silver Shroud: "Yes, it is time we knew the truth. Who is The Mechanist?" Mistress of Mystery: "By the rays of Ra, The Mechanist is none other than..." removed The Silver Shroud: "Mayor Murphy! Of course, it all makes sense." Mayor Murphy: "He, he, he... my death in that alley: a ruse. He was just one of my robots. But by being dead..." The Silver Shroud: "You could turn your little hobby into a full-time endeavor. And the real estate papers?" sounds Mistress of Mystery: "A rancorous ruse! A spiteful sham! All to throw us off the trail!" Mayor Murphy: "Yes, it was... a master plan. And you, ruined it all! But what happens now? I need... a doctor! An... ambulance!" Mistress of Mystery: "Stalwart Shroud, could it be? Can the mewling Mechanist not foresee his fate?" Mayor Murphy: "My... fate? What... fate? The Silver Shroud: "Death has come for you, Mayor Murphy! And I am its Shroud!" Gunshots Intro sequence Announcer: "When evil walks the streets of Boston, one man lurks in the shadows. Shielding the innocent. Judging the guilty. That guardian is... the Silver Shroud!" Ending sequence Announcer: "What will become of our stalwart hero? Find out what happens next week, on another exciting episode of... The Silver Shroud!" Other Announcer: "You've been listening to 'Galaxy News Radio' (a wholly-owned subsidiary of Galaxy News Network)" Announcer: "Galaxy... News... Radio!" Kent Conolly's broadcasts Prior to starting "The Silver Shroud" "Calling all Silver Shroud Fans! I got an urgent mission. If you're a true fan stop by the Memory Den and t-talk to Kent Connolly. The Silver Shroud needs you!" Dealing with Wayne Delancy "Calling all Silver Shroud fans. A once in a lifetime announcement. The Silver Shroud returns and he's going to clean up the streets. Everyone heard how Wayne Delancy m-murdered poor Miss Selmy and her kid, over a few lousy caps. Death is coming for you, Wayne." After Wayne Delancy is killed; Dealing with AJ Kent: "Friend of the show, Jerry, is here." Jerry: "Is this thing on? Hello? Hello?" Kent: "It's on." (Rapid knocking on the door) Kent: "WE'RE RECORDING IN HERE!" (Faster knocking) Kent: "Aw, MAN!" (4 seconds of static) Kent: "Great. Great! The Silver Shroud's dispatched justice already. Miss Selmy has been avenged!" Jerry: "Shit? The Shroud offed Wayne? Wait. So this guy's actually for real?" Kent: "Oh, You better believe it! So, Jerry, Go on! tell the listeners what we're talkin' about! Jerry: "Right. So AJ, you know the chem dealer by Bobbi's? He's doing good for himself. Says he's got a whole new market. Kids. Even with his garbage chems he's just raking in the caps." Kent: "You hear that? Sounds like the Silver Shroud has another bad guy to deal with." Jerry: "Uh... Why? This Shroud guy, he gonna muscle in on the chem trade now?" Kent: "No. He's gonna do something about it. AJ's selling to kids. And his chems have k-killed people." Jerry: "And...? I don't get it." Kent: "We can't let AJ kill kids." Jerry: "Whatever." After AJ is killed "Another special update! No, it wasn't Bobbi No-Nose who offed AJ and his goons. It was the Silver Shroud! See his calling card if you don't believe me. Now's our time, listeners, justice is coming to Goodneighbor. You'll see." Dealing with Kendra "The Silver Shroud's bringing justice to Goodneighbor. You bad guys better look out. And now a special update. The villainous assassin Kendra was recently spotted at the Third Rail. The same Kendra who bombed Little Joe's shack and killed four innocent drifters. If you want to see the Silver Shroud in action, stay near Whitechapel Charlie. The Shroud's sure to interrogate him to find the evil-doer's whereabouts." After Kendra is killed "You hear the gunshots outside the gates? Then you heard the work of... the Silver Shroud! Kendra won't be murdering nobody no more because the Shroud delivered his final justice. So don't be shy. You hear of an evil plan? A nefarious scheme? See Kent Connolly at the Memory Den. Change is coming to Goodneighbor!" Meeting with Hancock "Another headliner. Hancock seeks a special meeting with our hero, the Silver Shroud. Whatever it's about, be careful Shroud, we're all with you. General (if the player delays) "It's happening. Even the doubters got to believe - the Shroud's flesh and blood. The Shroud's gone away on an important mission, but don't lose heart. He'll be back. Until then, do what *you* can to help Goodneighbor. Together, we can do it!" Kidnapping Kent: "Here's a Silver Shroud update. In case you missed it, Kendra's reign of terror is over. She won't be--" (Several Gunshot noises) Kent: "Wh-What? Oh god, what's happening?" Avery: "ON YOUR KNEES, DIRTBAG!!!" Kent: "Wh-What are you doing? Wh... errg..." Avery: "Sinjin! All Clear." Sinjin: "This is the Shroud's headquarters? So you must be the Silver Shroud's little friend." Kent: "Yes." Sinjin: "If you want to see your friend alive, Shroud, meet me at Milton General Hospital." Kent: "Don't do it, Shroud, it's a trap. Save yourself!" (Gunshot sound) Kent: "Oww, oww, oww! Oh my god, do it, Shroud. Do it. My knee! Ahh!" Sinjin: "Tick tock, Shroud. Don't keep me waiting. We got business that needs finishing." Upgrade pending (only plays once) "Calling the Silver Shroud. Calling the Silver Shroud. I got a special delivery for you. Come see me at the Memory Den." Appearances Silver Shroud Radio appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes At the end of Episode 3, a police officer named Officer Liebowitz is mentioned. A reference to Jack Liebowitz, the co-owner of National Allied Publications, later known as DC Comics. Bugs * Sometimes after completing the mission 'The Silver Shroud', Kent Connolly will not reactivate the radio station. This will also not allow you to upgrade the 'Silver Shroud Armor'. This happens if the player is above level 45 when finishing the quest. * On the radio broadcasts, Kent Connolly will refer to your character as "he" even if the Silver Shroud is female. This is due to female dialogue being completely absent from the game files. Gallery Silver Shroud Radio Logo.png|Second variant of the poster found outside the Memory Den Video References Category:Fallout 4 radio stations Category:Hubris Comics products ru:Радио Серебряного Плаща zh:銀衣怪客電台